nancydrewgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stay Tuned for Danger
thumb|256px|link=Stay Tuned for Danger (1999) is the 2nd installment of the Nancy Drew PC game series created by Her Interactive. Stay Tuned for Danger (abbreviated STFD or ST4D) is a first-person whodunit from the viewpoint of Nancy Drew in New York, New York. The game features longer game play and improved 2D graphics compared to the previous game, Secrets Can Kill. It is based on the book "Stay Tuned for Danger" of the Nancy Drew Files Series. Characters Mattie Jensen -- A soap opera star who's currently renting out Aunt Eloise's apartment. She works at Worldwide Broadcasting Studios with co-star Rick Arlen. Her agent is Dwayne Powers. She says that Rick and her used to date. Is she threatening Rick because of their break-up? Rick Arlen -- He works with Mattie Jensen on "Light of Our Love". Rick is breaking his contract in order to transfer to films. He's an infamous skirt chaser and has quite a few broken hearts in his wake. Rick has been getting numerous death threats, notes, poisoned chocolates, dead flowers, bombs, and a broken watch but is he just trying to get more attention? Dwayne Powers -- Dwayne is a failed actor who knew Mattie and Rick from their early days of summer stock theater. He's now a talent agent who seems knowledgeable in acting and stagecraft. Is he jealous of Rick's success and seeking revenge on the set? Mildred "Millie" Strathorn -- Millie is an eccentric old lady that is the owner and prop room master of World Wide Broadcasting. She also has a trouble distinguishing reality from fiction. She has been trying to write Rick's character out of the show for quite some time. Is she trying to write Rick out permanently? Lillian Weiss -- The cranky director for "Light of Our Love". Lillian is one of the hearts that Rick has stepped on in the past. Is she making sure he doesn't ever cross her again? Ralph Guardino -- Ralph is the chubby security guard for WWB. William "Bill" Pappas -- Bill Pappas is the producer for "Light of Our Love" and Rick Arlen broke a deal with him. Could he be sending the threats for revenge? Owen Spayder -- Owen is a mysterious stagehand that always seems to be onset when accidents and threats appear, yet you never are able to come face to face with him. He's recently been employed by the Dwayne Powers Agency. Bess Marvin & George Fayne -- Bess and George are Nancy's best friends, and are phone friends in this game. They can be called to get hints on puzzles and/or what to do next. Ned Nickerson -- Ned is Nancy's boyfriend. Like Bess and George, Ned can be called for hints and to discuss the case. Plot summary Mattie Jensen is a famous soap opera star in "Light of Our Love", a Worldwide Broadcasting television TV Show. When her co-star, Rick Arlen, begins receiving death threats and poisoned chocolates, Nancy is called upon to put a stop to the culprit's plan before Rick's career comes to an end...permanently. Deaths Within Stay Tuned for Danger and other Nancy Drew games, there are a number mistakes or accidents you can make. *Attempt to leave Rick's dressing room while the bomb is primed. (This is only fatal if you already possess the screwdriver) *Do not defuse the bomb in time. *Cut the bomb wires in the wrong order and it will detonate. *Get caught in the studio hallways after hours and Ralph will kick you out. *Pull the fire alarm when there is no emergency and Ralph will kick you out. *Take too long to engage the override system, allowing the culprit to strangle both you and Lillian. However, if you make a mistake, the menu will automatically pull up and you have the choice of using the "Second Chance" option. Cast *'Lani Minella' -- Nancy Drew / Millie Strathorn *'Moriah Angeline (Moriah Seebold)' -- Mattie Jensen *'Ryan Drummond' -- Rick Arlen *'Jeral Fontaine' -- Lillian Weiss *'Bob Heath' -- Dwayne Powers / Ralph Guardino *'Roger Jensen' -- Owen W. Spayder *'Ryan Campbell' -- Ned Nickerson *'Katie Denny' -- Bess Marvin *'Lindsay Newman' -- George Fayne *'Frank Martin' -- William Pappas Category:Games